


affettuoso

by seokuuu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, cellists are underrated, changki, changki rise, kihyun and changkyun play a duet, kihyun is a pianist and changkyun is a cellist, some hyungwonho, this isn't as well planned as my other stuff rip, will add things as i go!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokuuu/pseuds/seokuuu
Summary: “Oh my god, wait, you’re Im Changkyun?” Changkyun nods again, even more confused than before. The pianist’s eyes are as big as saucers now, and his face is flushed a radiant red. “I’m Yoo Kihyun, by the way.” He glances away, licking his lips nervously. Then he blurts out, “I’m a huge fan.”





	affettuoso

Changkyun is only a few steps away from the choir room when he hears it. Someone is playing the piano, and it’s the most amazing thing he’s heard in a long time - Fantasie Impromptu is filling the entire hallway with a resonant melody, swelling and falling with each crescendo and decrescendo. He takes a few more cautious steps and nearly gasps when he sees who was playing. It’s only another student, probably around his age, not even one of the music teachers, who is playing. The pianist’s eyes are lightly closed, his dark black hair falling perfectly over his forehead, and his long, pale fingers whirl around the keyboard like snowflakes twirling effortlessly across an endless black-and-white sky. Then at last, he returns to the recap and his fingers dance across the keys, building and building and building, until finally he plays the last chord, a whispering pianissimo, and Changkyun can imagine it ringing throughout the entire school forever and ever.  
It’s absolutely cliched and mawkish, but Changkyun finds it nothing short of beautiful.  
The pianist turns around now, and he’s just close enough for Changkyun to notice he has the prettiest dark brown eyes, and he could just drown in them forever and -  
He’s looking straight at Changkyun. _Abort mission, abort, abort abort abort-_  
“I’m sorry, uh - your playing was really amazing, and I, um, just wanted to, uh,” Changkyun flounders, already feeling sweat on the back of his neck, “appreciate, you know?” Oh, God, if that wasn’t the lamest thing to come out of Changkyun’s mouth since the day he accidentally prank-called his mom. But that’s not what he should be worrying about right now, not with a breathtaking pianist thinking he’s a creepy stalker…  
And all said pianist is doing is laughing. Changkyun swears that the tintinnabulation of his laughter is just as beautiful (if not more) as his performance.  
“Hey, it’s alright,” the pianist smiles, eyes all crinkled up in adorable crescents. “I’ve always wanted someone to be moved by my playing,” he admits shyly.  
“You’re really an amazing player.” The words tumble out of Changkyun’s mouth before he can filter them through his brain, but once he sees the way the boy’s face lights up, he realizes that maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to say so.  
“I’m glad you think so,” he replies with a little chuckle, face a few shades redder than before. He shifts a little to the side of the piano bench, and pats the space beside him. “Can you play?”  
“Eh, a little,” Changkyun says, walking over and sitting down. “I’m a cellist, actually.”  
“Really? That’s cool,” the pianist hums, “Have you played the Shostakovich concertos?”  
“Yeah, it’s such a great piece,” Changkyun grins. “Shosty writes some crazy runs, though, to be honest.” The other boy laughs that pretty laugh of his again. “Actually,” Changkyun continues, “I was lucky enough to play the first concerto with the orchestra here recently, since I won the-”  
“Wait,” he gasps. “Won the concerto competition?”  
Changkyun nods, surprised. “Yeah, how did you-”  
“Oh my god, wait, you’re Im Changkyun?” Changkyun nods again, even more confused than before. The pianist’s eyes are as big as saucers now, and his face is flushed a radiant red. “I’m Yoo Kihyun, by the way.” He glances away, licking his lips nervously. Then he blurts out, “I’m a huge fan.”  
Before Changkyun can reply, before he can even breathe, there’s a rustling of papers and the boy is gone. 

Once Kihyun is a good 25 feet away from the choir room, he slows and tries to catch his breath. _Holy shit, that was_ the _Im Changkyun_. Kihyun’s well aware that he’s acting like a 12-year-old girl with a ridiculous crush on some huge celebrity, but still. It may as well be an idol rather than a highschooler who Kihyun’s falling for, since it would be just as unreasonable and unrequited either way.  
_Unreasonable. Unrequited. Ridiculous_. Kihyun sighs and slumps against a wall. It isn’t like Changkyun will remember him after that, right? After all, Changkyun doesn’t even know how long Kihyun has admired him…  
“Kihyun!”  
Kihyun’s head snaps up, surprised, as Minhyuk hurries toward him from the other side of the hallway. “Are you okay?” Minhyuk examines him with worry in his eyes. Kihyun tries to form a cohesive sentence, he really does. But nothing comes out, and he can feel his cheeks burning. Finally, Minhyuk gives a little sigh and speaks.  
“You talked to Changkyun, didn’t you?”  
“How did you know?” Kihyun sputters.  
“You’re only like this when you’re,” he began ticking off the points on his fingers, “A: pining for Changkyun, B: sulking because you didn’t get a solo, or C: running on three hours of sleep. Eight times out of ten, it’s A.” Kihyun rolls his eyes, but definitely won’t admit that Minhyuk is kinda right.  
“So what?”  
“So you talked to Changkyun. Why the long face?”  
Kihyun can’t meet his eyes. “He’ll never love me, Minhyuk. He doesn’t even know me.”  
“Well, you never know,” he replies with a little smirk. “Maybe you two are meant to be, and destiny will lead you two to each other and he’ll confess his true love to you-”  
“Oh, shut up, hyung,” Kihyun slaps him half-heartedly, but can’t suppress the small, amused grin spreading over his face. “Life isn’t a Disney movie.”  
“You never know,” Minhyuk laughs. They start walking away from the choir room, chatting about random things that had happened during the day, and Kihyun feels a little better now. But somehow, he feels a tiny weight in his heart, threatening to push him lower and lower, down somewhere dark and suffocating, and images still race through his mind - all images of a stunning boy with caramel hair and a smile that makes Kihyun’s heart ache in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are always appreciated <3 thanks for reading the first chapter!!


End file.
